Ally or Evil?
by KristenTheKittyKat
Summary: Humanized. To catch Dr. Blowhole in his latest scheme, Skipper must trust Blowhole's daughter to help him. Will she help them, or lead them to their doom? At the same time, Skipper and Rico have to protect the one's they love. New title! Skilene and Skyco
1. The Shattering Glass and Cold Veins

Kristen: Yo! This is another fanfic of mine, and I'm excited to write it! I can't wait for the reviews!

Skipper: If you get reviews at all.

Kristen: Shut up!

Skipper: Fine.

Kristen: Anyway, I hope you like! You can tell me in reviews or PMs! Oh, and there's a twist to this story! It's WAY different than the TV show, not just because they're humans, but-

Private: Don't tell them! Let them read and figure it out!

Kristen: *smiles* Oh, okay! Enjoi!

DISCLAIMER: I think we all know I don't own PoM, 'kay?

*-KTKK-*

"Private, do you see them?"

"Yes, they're heading your way."

"Good. Fall back and meet Skyla at the hotel. You're our back up, so get there as quick as possible."

"Copy that."

A teenager by the name of Patricia Goldson, though her friends call her Private, took out her ear piece, dodging the two large men expertly in the crowd of New York City. She wore a simple white T-shirt with black pants and blue sneakers. Her long, dark brown hair fell into her light blue eyes, gaurding them from the two targets so they would not recognize her. She ducked into an alley and walked to the hotel to meet up with her teammate.

Private glanced back, making sure no one was following her. She saw nobody, so she continued. She quickly made her way to the hotel, a good five minutes ahead of the two large men. A taller woman met her.

Skyla Rusko (A/N: Kowalski! ^^) was wearing a soft cotton shirt with a black silk skirt and black high heels. She had curly black hair the length of her shoulders and a sniper riffle with her, just in case the mission went wrong. She had dark blue eyes, but if you looked closely, you could see a purple sheen in them.

Nothing was said as they stood at the large window.

Private looked out the window and immediately saw Rico Grayson. The man had on a black trench coat which covered his white T-shirt and ripped black jeans. His blue-green eyes were blocked by sunglasses. He had spikey black hair and tan skin. He was leaning on an old building, looking cool, casual, and collective.

A look to the alley next to Rico showed the leader of the mission and the one Private was talking to earlier, Skipper. His real name is Derek Johnson, but Skipper was the nickname of his late father, so he went by that name. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a white shirt and blue tie. His black hair covered his icy eyes. He kept an eye on Rico, staying in the shadows. If it were not for her highly trained eyes, Private would not have seen him.

Glancing down the street, Private saw the two targets approaching Rico. She scrambled for her ear piece.

"Skippah, the Gorilla Brothers are headed Rico's way."

"You here that, Rico? Time to put on a show."

Private saw Rico smirk, even though his head was bent down. A grunt came through the ear piece.

Skyla whispered, "Show time," and set up the sniper to where it was pointing near Rico. She had her eye in the sights and her finger on the trigger, determined to protect her boyfriend. Private went out of the room and hotel, sitting down on a bench casually. She gripped the gun in her pocket, ready to be fired at any moment.

The two men, the Gorilla Brothers were wearing large, tan colored trench coats. They were a good foot taller than Rico with large muscles. They walked up to Rico.

The Gorilla Brothers were vicious drug dealers and were caught in a large prostitute ring. The mission was to lure them to Rico, who was posing as a drug dealer, and quickly arrest them. If things got ugly, Private and Skyla would come in.

"You de guy we's 'posed ta meet?"

Rico's eyes narrowed under his glasses and he nodded curtly.

"Good. Where's de smack?"

Rico reached into his pocket. The Gorilla Brothers, Bada and Bing, stiffened, but relaxed slightly when he pulled out a brown paper bag.

"Now!"

With the shout from his leader, Rico suddenly attacked the larger men, Skipper joining in seconds later. Bada and Bing put up a fight, but they soon found themselves forced against the wall while they were handcuffed.

As the team met up, they secretly dropped the pair off in front of the police station. They quickly left; they were NOT fans of the police, and the police weren't fans of them. Their methods were unorthodox and, in some cases (mainly thanks to Skyla and Rico), illegal, so they did their missions and quickly left the scene.

They made their way to an apartment building, or what appeared to be one. The inside looked like it at first, but as they went through the door behind the desk, it immediately turned into a steel base. There were no windows on the lower level, but they didn't need any. The walls were a plain gray, but the decorations were not. The couch, which sat in front of a large flat-screen TV, was a peach color, along with two recliners. The kitchen was simple with a wooden table with six chairs sitting casually around it. There were two other doors in the room; one for Skyla's lab and one for a bathroom. There was a staircase that lead to four bedrooms and a bathroom.

"Hey, guys! Judging that I didn't get a call from the hospital or police station, your mission was successful?"

They tensed at the voice, but relaxed as they saw the familiar woman cooking dinner at the stove. She turned away momentarily, smiling at the for with perfect white teeth. Her dark brown hair was pulled in a high, tight ponytail with bangs, which had a shockingly natural white streak in them, covering her left eye. She had big amber eyes. She wore a black tank top with white Areo PJ pants on that had a purple "Areo" written up the side in cursive.

"Ah, Marlene, did you sleep till 1500 hours again?" Skipper asked teasingly.

"No!" Marlene Wilson shouted, but yawned involuntarily. She blushed at their grins. "Maybe."

Skipper went and kissed her cheek. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Oh just shut up and sit down, dinner's almost ready."

The four immediately brightened and sat at the table obediantly. Marlene was the best cook they had met. The smell of fried fish teased them as they waited for the salmon to get done.

"So... How was the mission?"

"Cl-" Skipper started to say "classified," but saw Marlene's exasperated look.

"I've been living here for over a year, I know your little 'operations', plus I'm your GIRLFRIEND," she said as she placed the fish into a decorative platter. "I THINK you can trust me."

"The mission went swell!" Private exclaimed with a smile, saving Skipper from getting the full "you can trust me" rant from Marlene. "Rico was a drug dealer, and we successfully lured the Gorilla Brothers into a trap!"

"Odds are," Skyla butted in, "that they are in custody as we speak."

"Really? That's great!" Marlene grinned and set the platter of fish in the middle of the table. "Dig in! You deserve it since you put away drug dealers and skank salers!"

She barely had time to retract her hand before the four attacked the fish.

After dinner, everyone separated. Marlene decided to ask Private to do the dishes so she could take a shower. Private was now grumbling about missing her "flicks" but didn't object out of kindness. Skyla had retreated to her lab after quickly kissing Rico, claiming to have an invention to work on. Rico had gone to his room with Skipper so they could play Black Ops.

"It's excellent training!" Skipper had defended when Skyla had asked. He rarely played video games, but when he did, it was usually military or fighting games.

Marlene stepped into the "living room" of the HQ and plopped onto the couch with Private, who had finished the dishes. She was now wearing short, green Hollister shorts with another black tank top. Her hair was dried by a hair drier, and it had braids randomly placed throughout it. She grinned at Private.

"Thank you for doing the dishes."

"No problem! I didn't miss anything on 'Lady Bella'. Bella's still trying to decide between Derek and Anthony!"

"No way! She should pick Derek; I mean, they've been friends since she was seven, and Anthony's a deadbeat."

"That's what I was thinking!"

They were so engrossed in the show that they didn't notice Skipper and Rico coming downstairs.

"'Lady Bella' again?" Skipper asked. "Why are you even watch-"

"SHHH!" Private and Marlene shushed, not taking their eyes off the screen.

Skipper and Rico rolled their eyes and sat down, Rico in a recliner and Skipper by Marlene. The phone rang, and Skyla came out to get it out of reflex.

"Hello?" she answered.

No one answered. Furrowing her brow, she asked again. "Hello?"

Nothing.

After she had asked a third time, she got a dial tone, signalling the other person had hung up.

"Huh. That was weird."

"What?" Skipper asked.

"Whoever called never spoke."

Skipper's eyes widened. He knew that trick. "Skyla! Do you realize what you've just done?"

"No...?"

"It was Blowhole! He called and tracked us! Now he knows where we are!"

Everyone's faces paled. Dr. Blowhole was very dangerous, and the fact that he knew where they were was scary. They had to be prepared.

"Marlene, go up to our room, pull the curtains, and lock the door. You don't need to worry, just go to sleep or do something, but don't unlock the door unless it's one of us."

Marlene nodded and went upstairs.

"Team, time for an all-night training session."

*-KTKK-*

Marlene sat on hers and Skipper's bed, nervously brushing her hair, her braids long since being undone. She glanced at the black clock. 3:23am. Skipper and the others hadn't come up, and she was getting worried. But she kept to her word; she didn't leave the dark blue room. Having nothing to do and too nervous to sleep, she went to pull the curtains tighter together, but something caught her eye. Something glinted from a tree just outside the window, like a...

A blade.

She barely had time to dodge as a figure jumped and crashed through the bedroom window. Marlene panicked. She grabbed a crowbar from out behind the table, one that Rico had insisted she keep in there, and held it up in defence.

"SKIPPER!"

*-KTKK-*

Skipper dodged Private's punch as they sparred. Skyla and Rico were taking a water break, while Private and him fought. He blocked a kick, and was about to retaliate, but the sound of glass shattering and a yell ran his blood cold.

"SKIPPER!" Followed by a crash.

"Marlene!" he shouted as he and his team ran up the steps. He kicked the door down to a horrifying sight.

Marlene was being overpowered by a masked man in black. He had her pinned up against the wall. Her face was twisted in terror, but once he saw Skipper and the team, some horror went away. The masked man apparently didn't hear the team come in.

With a scream of rage, Skipper threw himself at the man. He dropped Marlene in shock, leaving her in a crumpled heap. The man was caught off gaurd, which made him fairly easy for Skipper, Skyla, and Private to fight.

Rico, no matter how much he wanted to kill the basterd for saying that about his little sister and hurting her, bent down to the terrified Marlene. She clutched his shirt, burying her face into the crook of his neck. He picked her up bridle-style and took her down to the couch. First he would tend to his sister; she was more important. And she didn't need to see any of that.

*-KTKK-*

Kristen: Genderbender! Haha! *smiles* I hope you liked! Wow, I'm really jumpin the shark with this ^^" Please don't kill me! So, most of you are probably turning around and leaving this fic, but I promise I'll try and make it as awesome as possible! This will probably be my only fanfic that will include a genderbender, so please hang in there with me! I hope this doesn't set you off!

Skyla: Actually, Kristen, odds they liked it are... 94.7% while the odds they didn't are 5.3%. You don't have to worry that much.

Kristen: Ha! Take THAT, Skipper!

Skipper: But there's still a chance they didn't like it!

Kristen: Shut up! *tears up*

Rico: *growls at Skipper*

Private: *pats Kristen's back* It's okay. He's just not in a good mood because he knows he's wrong.

Skipper: Private!

Marlene: You know it's true, Skippy.

Kristen: Okay, I'm better! Please review! Prove Skipper wrong, you know you wanna!

Skipper: Hey!

Oranges and smiles!

*-KTKK-*


	2. Information from a Bar and an Idiot

Review Responces: (Two? C'mon people!)

17Bubbleslove: Thank you! I will continue this, I promise! I'll continue it even when I get flamed (if I do)! *gives cookie* And congradulations! You gave me my first review! You gets a cookie :)

MonkeyLucy: Oh, I plan to :) *gives cookie* You also get a cookie for reviewing! Enjoi! And thanks for adding my story to your Story Alert! I plan to keep the updates fast, but *shrugs* ya get what ya get.

I would also like to thank Princess Alyssa and KowalSkip9 for adding my story to y'alls favorites! ^^ Thanks you!

Happy Independance Day everyone! And a special birthday shout-out to KowalSkip9! Happy birthday guuuuurrrllll :) Cookies! 8D

Kristen: First, I would like to ask you to check out my other story, "Stay in Bed, Rico." It's really good, I promise!

Rico: Iz bout me!

Kristen: *pets head* Yes it is. Okay, not as many reviews as I wanted, but I still gots 'em! Take THAT Skipper!

Skipper: *grumbles*

Kristen: *pats his head* It's okay, Skippy. You're still right sometimes!

Skipper: It's Skipper! And I'm ALWAYS right!

Everyone: Riiiiiiiggghhhht.

Kristen: Anyway, I'm introducing another main character! It's Blowhole's daughter! (no spoilers because of the summary) How awesome is that? Oh, and if y'all would check out my profile, I've got portfolios on the characters in this story! It tells about their past and stuff, which I will make individual stories about! Yay! More stories from me!

Private: *tries to grab files with her hands* Oooh! I wanna see mine!

Kristen: Alright, here! *hands characters their files*

Skipper: Hey, these give out classified information! And HOW the HELL did you know why I can't go to Denmark?

Private: *tears up*

Rico: *glares at file papers*

Skyla: *blinks, shocked*

Marlene: *raises eyebrow* Perfect? What do you mean by perfect?

Kristen: *laughs nervously* Well, y'all needed some backgrounds! Those are your backgrounds!

Skipper: Erase them and burn them!

Kristen: No!

Skipper: Yes!

Kristen: No!

Skipper: Yes!

Kristen: No!

Skyla: *clears throat* Uh, while we settle this arguement, just read the chapter please. In the words of Kristen: enjoi!

DISCLAIMER: STILL don't own PoM, probably never will. Why do you have to remind me?

*-KTKK-*

The fight was barely a minute, even with their strongest teammate missing from the scuffle. He was quickly knocked out by the three. They dragged the man roughly down the stairs to see Marlene and Rico sitting on the couch, Marlene sitting in his lap and dozing off. He smiled halfheartedly.

"Get?"

"Yeah, Rico," Skipper said. "We got 'im."

He nodded curtly, carefully prying Marlene's arms off him and laying her on the couch. He grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over her, kissing her forehead. He joined the others, who were tying up the man so when he woke up they could interogate him. It was very boring as they waited for the man to awaken, but around 5:30 he started to wake up.

"Private, take Marlene upstairs and STAY WITH HER," Skipper said.

Private nodded and saluted. The teenager picked the sleeping woman, her motherly figure, from the couch bridle-style; Marlene was very light, and Private was stronger than she looked. She disappeared in the stairway just as the perp woke up.

"W-Wha...?"

"Good morning, dirtbag."

The man's head snapped toward Skipper. He glared at the leader.

"What is your name?"

"You don't need to know."

Rico released a feral growl. Skipper smirked at the terrified expression on the man's face. "Oh, but I think we do. See, Rico here gets impatient. Especially with assholes who hurt his little sister."

Rico glared at the man, who caved. "Alright! My name is Lewis, but to my boss, I am Lob 143."

"Uh huh. So Lewis," Skipper said as Skyla shined a light into Lewis's face, "who do you work for?"

"B-Blowhole! He, he sent me here to get the girl, but I didn't know that you all would b-be here! He planned on using her to get you to come and then do something, but I don't know what! You gotta believe me!" he shouted hysterically.

Skipper chuckled. "It's nice when they grovel."

Rico nodded and Skyla said, "Indeed."

Rico had knocked the guy out, but no one said anything as he punched the spy after he was unconscious; they had the information they needed and didn't want him struggling. He had been asigned to take Lewis to the police station, where Lewis had agreed to confess, so long as he didn't feel the wrath of a certain psycopath. Rico wanted to go see Marlene, but followed his orders.

Skipper and Skyla walked up the steps to Skipper and Marlene's room, but were worried when no one was there. They crossed the hall to Private's room, and was relieved to see the two curled up on Private's bed, sleeping. Well, one of them was sleeping. Private sat on the edge of the bed, looking at them with a smile. She stepped out of the room with the others, all of them going downstairs. They stepped into the room as Rico came through the entrance.

"Okay?" he asked, gesturing up the stairs.

"Marlene's okay," Private assured. "She stayed asleep, so I tucked her in. The door's locked." She twirled the keys with her fingers.

"We need to talk," Skipper said, his face serious. "Take a seat, team."

They crammed onto the couch while Skipper paced in front of them.

"Blowhole knows where we are, so we need to leave. Immediately. Luckily, we have plenty of cash stashed from bounties. But we need to figure out where Blowhole is, so we can get rid of him."

The team gasped. Skipper gave them an exasperated look. "We all know it. He's went to far. Marlene is this team's weak point, along with Private and Skyla (no offense ladies), and only he has figured that out so far." He clenched his fists and teeth. "We need to take him down."

"Might I suggest," Skyla announced suddenly, "that we ask some of his 'buddies' in the undergrounD? (A/N: Yes, it's supposed to be spelled like that -.-) They could help."

"That's good. He has connections with almost every mob. When they find out that he's double crossed them with their enemies, that AREN'T us, they'll be mad and talk. Good plan, soldier!"

Rico gave his girlfriend a kiss, but Private paled. "Are we seriously going to the undergrounD? We'll be killed!" Private shouted in her British accent.

Skipper waved her off. "Nah, we can hold our ow-"

"I'm coming with you."

They jumped and looked at the doorway. Marlene stood in the doorway wearing a black silk skirt with a green camoflauge shirt. She had clear high heels on that resembled flip flops. She wore a black trench coat, one that they guessed was Rico's (they could tell because the scorch marks). Her hair was put in a sloppy bun, her brown and white bangs covering her eyes, which held a determined spark.

"But, you can't!" Skipper shouted. "You could get hurt!"

"So could you!" she countered. "I'm going, and you can't stop me."

"Actually, Skipper," Skyla said, coming to Marlene's defense. "Marlene would be safer with us than in some hotel somewhere. We could keep an eye on her easier and keep her out of trouble."

"Hey!" Marlene shouted.

"You know it's true," Private smiled. Marlene's eyes softened, before looking back at Skipper expectantly.

Skipper groaned. "Fine! But you stay out of trouble!"

Marlene "Eeep!"-ed and grinned, pecking Skipper's lips.

"This isn't like movies, though. Things don't go according to plan, then end up as a happily ever after; THAT'S a movie," Skipper warned. "But for us, when things don't go well, they don't end up happy. It ALL goes WRONG."

Marlene gulped, but still nodded. "I-I don't care. I'm still going."

Skipper sighed, but then nodded. "Alright, team! We'll all take a quick shower, then we're off! Since it'll be midday, not alot of people will be there. Everyone got that? Good!"

Before Rico left, Marlene grabbed him. "Is it okay if I wear this?" she asked, gesturing to the tranch coat. When he nodded, she smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks."

*-KTKK-*

Peeking out the door in her sunglasses, Marlene made sure no one was in the lobby. "The coast is clear," she said, and she and the team came out of the door behind the counter. Behind the counter was a large-boned man that had naturally dark skin and big, brown eyes. He had on the apartment uniform; red button up shirt and red pants lined with gold embrodery. His hair was turning slightly dark gray, but was still mostly black. He turned to the group and smiled.

"Hey, guys!"

"Marlene!" Skipper scolded. "I thought you said the coast was clear?"

Marlene shrugged. "I didn't think he counted, since he knows about us and all."

"Hello, Maurice!" Private said, smiling at the man. She was wearing a black tank top and a green camo skirt with black flip flops on. Her straight brown hair was in a tight ponytail with her bangs still covering her eyes.

"Where's Ringtail?" Skipper grumbled, glancing around the lobby in suspicion. He wore blue jeans and a white T-shirt, as did Rico, except Rico had a black T-shirt on.

"Oh, he took Mort to day school. No matter how much Mort annoys him, he's still his nephew, right?" Maurice Aminifu (1) said, shrugging. "Anything I can help you with?"

"That won't be necessary," Skyla said, also adorning sunglasses, along with Marlene and the rest of his team. She wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a black dress shirt and black and purple Osiris shoes. Her black, naturally curly hair was down as usual. "We'll be stepping out for a bit. Just please watch the HQ."

The African American nodded. "Of course. Be safe!" he shouted as they stepped out of the plaza. Marlene and Private smiled, Kowalski nodded, and Skipper and Rico just ignored him, hoping to leave before "Ringtail" showed up.

They all walked the streets to an abandoned warehouse. They all walked inside and down the stairs, where Skipper knocked on the door five times, then three more after a pause. The door opened to reveal a bar.

The bar was typical; velvet red walls covered with beer signs and decorations. Girls were dancing on stage in skimpy outfits, the few guys in there cheering them on. Skipper walked over to the counter. Marlene, Skyla, and Private decided to huddle to the side, but still close enough that a person just glancing at them could tell they were with the two other men. Rico glared at a man as he wolf whistled at Skyla, then put an arm around her to try and keep her calm, at the same time telling the man to back off his girlfriend.

The bartender barely glanced at Skipper. "Anything I can get ya?"

"Information."

Surprised, the bartender looked up at Skipper. "What can I do fer ya?" he asked in a gruff but curious voice.

"Blowhole." When the man's eyes widened, Skipper grinned, knowing he had what he wanted to know. "You have information. I want it."

The man glared, before shifting his gaze to the door positioned at the back of the bar. "There's a girl back there that goes by Kitty," he muttered loud enough for Skipper to hear. "You'll know it's her 'cuz she's blind in her left eye. She'll tell ya all ya wanna know 'bout the bastard."

Skipper nodded. "Thank you."

The man rubbed his fingers together, obviously wanting money. Skipper rolled his eyes and slapped some cash down on the counter, walking off to get Rico and the girls.

"Did you get what you were looking for?" Marlene asked, shifting under the gaze of half the bar.

"That I did, Dollface," he said as they stood up. "Let's go. We've got someone to talk to."

They all walked to the back door surprised that it was open and even more surprised that no one gaurded it. According to Skyla when they had asked, they only gaurded it at night when it was crowded. They saw many women, but one caught Skipper's eyes, but that was because he was the only one in the group that knew the girl was half blind.

The girl was shorter than Rico, almost Marlene's size. She had on a little black dress on that showed more than it should, but was still very pretty and modest compared to the other girls' outfits they had seen. A neckalace hung from her neck; it was an oval with a creamy white background and a silver musical note in the middle. She had dark brown, wavey hair that went to her shoulders. She wore dark blue high heels that matched her right eye, while the left one was a pale blue with a scar going through it. She saw the group looking at her through the mirror she was looking at, and turned with a smile.

"Hello!" she said, her Southern accent slightly showing, as she bound up to them. "My name's Kristen, but I go by Kitty; you can call me either!"

Skipper raised an eyebrow at her bouncy attitude, but shook it off and extended his hand.

"Call me Skipper. This is Skyla, Private, Rico, and Marlene. We need to talk."

Kristen looked at him in confusion. "What about? I don't believe I know you..."

"You don't."

After a pause, she nervously said, "Okay...?"

"We need information," Skyla said. "Perhaps it'd be better if we take this someplace less public?"

Kristen blinked, then smiled. "Oh, okay! Right this way!"

She led the group to a secluded place separated by a curtain, which she said was the "changing room." She sat in a chair, Private and Marlene sitting with her, while Skipper, Skyla, and Rico stood.

"What is it you wanted?" Kristen asked.

"Kristen, we need information on Blowhole."

Kristen froze. "Uh, I can't help you. You should leave now."

"You know something," Skipper said, narrowing his eyes at her. "We need that info. Now."

"I-I... I can't-"

"Yes you can," Skyla said softly. "With the information we get, it could save innocent people."

"I..." She glanced around, then sighed. "Fine. But, get ready, 'cuz it's gonna be a long story."

*-KTKK-*

(1): Aminifu (pronounced a-me-ne-fu)- Swahili for "loyal." Since he's African, I decided to give him an African last name. And why not loyal?He's gotta be loyal to stay with Ringtail!

Kristen: While you were reading the awesomeness that IS my story, I won the arguement!

Skipper: *tied to a chair with ducktape on his mouth* Mmmmhhhhh!

Marlene: *amusement in voice* Why am I enjoying this so much?

Rico: *grins*

Kristen: Alright! Did ya like? Hate? Do I need to improve? Tell me!

Private: Please, before she freaks out and does to you what happened to Skippah.

Kristen: Private, has anyone told you that your accent is so darn cute?

Private: Actually, yes, alot of people love British accents.

Skyla: Anyway, review please!

Kristen: I apologize if they're out of character, but I'll try to make it as believable as possible!

Marlene: *pokes Skipper while he can do nothing, amusement still in voice* Yeah, THIS is perfect. *grins while Skipper thrashes violently*

Oranges and smiles!

*-KTKK-* 


	3. A Stripper's Story of Secrets

Review Responses (Now that's what I'm talkin bout! Keep it up peeps :)):

MonkeyLucy: Okay, I'm just gonna back away slowly and NEVER give you a cookie again... Random person, no annoying ML! And I hope you continue to enjoi this as I post new chapters! Oh, look! Here's one now! :)

KowalSkip9: Was it really a cliffhanger? Wow. And the birthday shout-out? I do that to all my friends and family members in a chapter :) And thank you for adding this story as your favorite! :) And the story and author alert! :) Thanks!

xxAznPenguin: Thank you ^^ I hope you continue to review! I like reviews :) And thank you for the favorite story, favorite author, story alert, and author alert! It makes me feel all special :) And I've visited your Youtube channel; I loves your videos! Continue to make more please! :)

17Bubbleslove: Yay! You reviewed again! And of course you got a cookie! You were my first reviewer, and I thank you for that! And this story is about to get alot better! :)

GrandOldPenguin: I'm so glad you liked my story so far! In chapter one, I was a little nervous to post, but I pulled through! I know humanized fics aren't really popular and alot of people don't read them, but I like writing humanized fics. Alot of my stories will be humanized, I just hope the viewers don't mind too much! ^^" And I'm so happy to get your praise! You're such an awesome writer, and I'll try to fix the spelling errors! I'm doin the best I can! And thank you for the author alert :) I like the title too, but not this one. Got any ideas for a new title for this story? I'm not a big fan of it...

I caught a MAJOR mistake in the last chapter: {The African American nodded. "Of course. Be safe!" he shouted as they stepped out of the plaza. Marlene and Private smiled, Kowalski nodded, and Skipper and Rico just ignored him, hoping to leave before "Ringtail" showed up.} I am SO sorry for that. I used Kowalski's name instead of Skyla, please just overlook that! Sorry!

Kristen: Alright, I posted the last chapter, and like, twenty minutes later, there's already a review! Plus I've got seven reviews in all! Eep! I'm so happy! *smiles* And, again, I would like to direct everyone to my profile for background info on the characters of this story!

Skipper: Alright, enough of the blabbering. Time to get on with the story!

Skyla: Relax, Skipper. She's excited.

Private: Now we get to hear Kristen's story in this chapter!

Marlene: And Skyla thinks alot in this one.

Skipper: When does she NOT think?

Skyla: *pulls out clipboard* Well, there's sleep... carry the two...

Skipper: Nevermind.

Rico: *snickers*

Kristen: Alrighty! On with the chapter! Enjoi!

DISCLAIMER: If I owned PoM, there would be more girls in the show, and there would be darker themes to it. P.S. That's my way of saying I don't own PoM.

*-KTKK-*

"It all began when I turned eighteen," Kristen began. "My father wanted connections with the mafia; he's smart, not a fighter, so he needed men ta work fer and protect him. They only wanted one thang: me. They said that if I worked fer them, they would give my father 200 men. I should be flattered 'cuz I figured out that that's an even trade for 100 women, but all I feel is bitter. My father didn't care about me; he proved that by trading me like an item. And I became one. I'm your traditional stripper, but I don't wanna be. I thought about goin to the police, so they could help me, but B- MY MASTER found out and threatened to kill my father. I know he doesn't care about me, nor is he proud a' me because I didn't show an intrest in WHAT HE DOES, but he's still my father, and I can't let him get hurt. So here I am. Still a stripper."

They all felt sorry for the girl. Skipper was confused, though. "I hope I don't sound rude, but what does this have to do with Dr. Blowhole?"

"Oh, I fergot to mention," she said, then she pouted. "Promise not ta judge? I swear I'm not like my father!"

"We won't, we promise," Marlene said, smiling at her. Private, Rico, and Skyla smiled and Skipper nodded, looking her in the eye.

"Blowhole's my father."

"Honestly, I'm not that surprised," Skyla said. "You have family resemblance." She spit out "family resemblance" like it was poison.

"I'm not surprised, either," Skipper said, but still gave her a suspicious look. Rico glared at her. Marlene and Private just stared, trying to grasp what they just heard.

"Well, why did ya need information on him?"

"Would you be willing to take us to him?"

"Anythang to get out a' this hellhole. Why?"

"We're planning to take him down."

"Excellent."

"Excellent?" Skyla asked. "He's your father!"

"Only by blood." She gave her a blank look. "A father is a person that cares fer ya and raises ya. Blowhole did neither. He ain't my father. He's an enemy that needs ta be taken down."

Skyla was shocked, thinking about it. Her father was never nice to her, just like this "Kristen" girl, but did that mean Skipper was her father? He DID raise her, and care for her. But he was more like a big brother...

"I like the way you think!" Skipper said with a smile, breaking her out of her thoughts. "Let's get out of here."

They all walked out the door, but not before Kristen gave the bartender a peck on the cheek, then left.

"Are you and the bartender... you know...?" Marlene asked.

"Oh, no! There's quite an age difference between the two a' us!" she said, laughing. "No, he's my REAL father, the one that cares fer me. Plus, he don't let the guys at the bar get TOO rough."

Marlene laughed. "Well, I'm happy you found someone to confide in. Oh, and before I forget, why were you so... over zealous when we first met?"

Kristen shrugged. "I saw some men, thought they were customers. I'm the DITZY stripper, so I gotta act that way or my master will be on my case. Good eye, Marlene."

Marlene smiled. "Thanks."

They walked in silence through the New York streets before Skipper finally had enough. "Where are we going?"

Kristen blinked. She had just realized she was leading them. "Oh, uh, he has an abandoned warehouse near Coney Island that he hangs around frequently. I think it would be best that we start our search there."

Skipper grinned. "Rico..."

Rico smiled, knowing the tone in his leader's voice. He stepped out in front of a car, waiting for it to stop.

Kristen gasped. "Rico!"

She tried to run after him, but Skyla grabbed her arms. When she looked at her in confusion, she shook her head. "He knows what he's doing." But she couldn't help but hope her boyfriend didn't hurt himself.

The car, which she realized was a black SUV, stopped right in front of Rico. The driver stepped out, glaring at Rico.

"Hey! What the hell, man?" he shouted.

Skyla snuck around the car and got in the front seat. Skipper led Marlene and Kristen to the back while Private got in the front seat. Rico jumped past the man and into the back when he saw the group in the SUV. He grinned at the cussing man as they sped past him.

"So, tell me 'bout yerselves," Kristen said, particularly looking at Rico. He hadn't said much, and she was curious. She thought he was cute, very cute, and wanted to get to know him better. She gave him a flirty smile, which he ignored.

"Well," Marlene started, "Skipper and Rico are taken, so back off."

Kristen blinked at the bluntness, but brushed it off with a Cheshire grin. "Oh? Didn't really take them fer the gay type, but, oh well."

The car suddenly jerked. A flustered Skyla regained control of the SUV. Skyla was glancing at Rico through the rearview mirror, amused but mad, Private was supressing giggles, Marlene was giggling, Rico looked ready to punch something, Skipper's face was red with humiliation and anger, and Kristen was smirking in triumph, a glint in her right eye. So he was taken. Okay then, plenty of more guys.

"We. Are. Not. Gay!" Skipper shouted.

Marlene calmed down enough to talk. "Yeah, I-I meant, Rico has a girlfriend named Skyla, and Skipper has a girlfriend named Marlene."

Kristen smiled. "How sweet."

"Well, what about you?" Private said, looking back at Kristen. "Any serious relationships?"

She rolled her eyes. "Never really had time fer it."

"Oh, okay!" Private said, smiling.

Skyla glared back at Kristen. She saw the flirty looks pointed at Rico. Plus her heritage was against her. She never liked Blowhole, probably hating him more than Skipper. Blowhole had made advances on her in the past, claiming she was his TYPE: smart, young, and pretty. She was disgusted; she had Rico, why did she need a crazy doctor?She had a crazy pyromaniac to watch out for. She never told anyone, but they were starting to get suspicious. Blowhole always separated her from the others if they were captured, or only capturing her. He always made sure that she didn't make contact with the team because a) she could help them come up with a plan, and b) he didn't want to get mauled by Rico. He knew of their relationship, but that never stopped him.

"Watch out, Skyla!"

Skyla veered back onto the road, blushing. She thanked Private for telling her that she was slowly making her way to the pedestrians.

She needed to focus. They were getting closer and closer to Blowhole, and she needed to think of a plan. One that would stop Blowhole for good.

*-KTKK-*

Kristen: A friend of mine in real life asked why I made Blowhole like Skyla (I always have her read my chapters and stories before I post them), and I just want to say that they could make a nice couple if Skyla wasn't with Rico.

Rico: *growls and grabs Skyla protectively*

Kristen: Calm down, Rico. Skyla will be okay at the end of this story and (mostly) untouched by Blowhole.

Skyla: *gulps* Mostly?

Kristen: *waves hand* Eh, nothin to worry about. You'll be fine.

Skipper: She better be.

Marlene: Where's Private?

Kristen: Oh, her? She's browsing through FF on my other iPod right now.

Skipper: Those stories are sensored... Right?

Kristen: *sweatdrops* Uh... Mostly?

Skipper: *runs off while screaming his head off* Patricia Goldson! Get off of that iPod right now!

Everyone:...

Kristen: Well, I guess I'll see ya next time? Maybe Private won't be too scarred from the horrors... Skyla! Get that amnesia spray, now!

Oranges and smiles!

*-KTKK-* 


	4. Fighting for Freedom

Review Responces (Not bad :)):

MonkeyLucy: Okay, I love all of my reviewers equally, but I love your timing! :) Every time I post a new chapter, you're there to read and review like ten minutes later! Cookies! 8D For being so awesome :) *hands cookies* It's too amusing to pass up an oppertunity to see you hyper! Haha! :)

17Bubbleslove: Aw! You're so sweet! :) Unique is a word I like, cool is just plain cool, and funny? I didn't think I had a good sense of humor, but thank you for the confident boost! :) Cookies! 8D And keep up the good adjectives :)

xxAznPenguin: I will :) And thank you for reviewing again! :)

Kristen: I know I usually don't post two chapters within the 24 hours, but this is the only night I get the computer! So here it is! Excited to post a new chapter! Sorry the last one was kinda short; I'll work on that!

Skipper: *sing-song voice* No one cares!

Private: I care!

Skyla: As do I.

Marlene: Me too!

Rico: Uh huh.

Skipper: I can't win just once?

Everyone: *pretends to think* No.

Skipper: *sigh*

Kristen: And the plot thickens in this chapter!

Marlene: Blowhole's plan is put into action.

Skyla: *grumbles* I don't like the end.

Kristen: Doesn't matter!

Rico: Enjoi!

DISCLAIMER: Let's see what I own- iPod? Check. Neckalace? Check. Purple tree in the yard (no joke, it's purple; no idea why)? Check. PoM? ... Not check.

*-KTKK-*

"Alright, here's the plan," Skyla said as they hid near the abandoned factory near Coney Island, where they saw about five guards, two in front and the other three scattered around back and side entrances, and they knew that Blowhole had to be there. "Rico will distract and incapacitate the guards while the rest of us sneak inside. After Rico has joined us, we'll go to the center of the building where Blowhole is most likely to be. Private, Marlene, you're our eyes- alert us if you see any gaurds on the way there. When we get there, me, Kristen, and Marlene will disable any machines that could be a threat while Private, Skipper, and Rico deal with the Lobs and Dr. Blowhole. Everyone understand?" When the group nodded, Skyla said, "Good."

"You heard the lady," Skipper said to Rico. "Go!"

Rico nodded and, giving Skyla a quick peck on the cheek, slinked off to wipe out the Lobs. A bomb was the thing he wanted to use, but the "Skyla" in him told him that it would cause too much panic and create a scene. So no bomb. He could just go all-out and whip out some guns, but they probably had guns too, and elaborate ones at that. So no guns. In fact, stealth and secrecy seemed like the only option left.

Rico paused, shivering. He was spending too much time with Skyla. Then again, he could never stop spending time with Skyla...

Rico shook his head. Now wasn't the time to think about that. Now was the time to kick ass.

Rico saw a Lob away from the others guarding a secluded entrance, so he went after him first. Rico came up behind the guard, who looked to be eating a sandwich, and quickly knocked him out with a blow to the neck. He moved to the others, quickly eliminating them. The two in the front were more difficult, because he was slightly outnumbered, but they only got a hit on him twice before they were taken down.

Rico silently called them over, and, thanks to Skyla's hacking skills, the electronic door was opened, granting them access to the fight that was clearly awaiting them. Marlene and Private, who had the best eyesight out of the group, were keeping an eye out. They had a few close calls, but made it to the middle of the warehouse, the lab, unscathed. As soon as they stepped foot in the lab, though, they were attacked by an army of Lobs. They fought their hardest, but were quickly captured by the sheer number of the henchmen. They were forced to their knees in front of a large computer screen. The screen lit up and showed a man grinning sadistically.

"Skipper."

"Blowhole."

"So NICE to see you again. And I see you have some company. The lovely Marlene and Kitty. So nice to see you again, Kitty." He smiled at his daughter when she thrashed in her restraints, glaring at him through the scar he gave her. He directed his gaze to Private.

"Patricia, still so young. You don't have to be with them, you know. You can always join me; it's much more safe."

Private barely ever glared, but when she did, it was damn scary. The dark-haired villain shifted uncomfortably under the young girls look. He turned his attention to Skyla.

Blowhole's grin widened. "Skyla. Lovely as ever."

Skyla glared, but still cleared her throat in discomfort. Rico growled.

"Alright, Blowhole," Skipper snarled. "Quit harassing innocent women and tell us your plan."

"Ah ah ah, not so fast. I still need one thing."

Skipper knew it was crutial to hear his plan, but couldn't risk him endangering his team and company any further. He looked at Rico while Blowhole was doing his "dramatic pause." "Now!"

Rico quickly spun and kicked the Lobs holding him. They let go in surprise. Skipper did the same and quickly took down the Lobs holding the girls while Rico took care of the swarm coming in. While the fight raged on, Blowhole was shouting nonsense on screen.

"Get the Fish! Get the Fish! Don't let them get away!"

As he fought, Skipper thought of Blowhole's screeches. What the hell is "the Fish"? It was obviously a code for something. He blocked a punch by grabbing the arm that threw it and throwing the body attached to the arm over his head. He kicked a Lob in the ribs, satisfied when he heard a crack. But what did it mean? Block. Punch. Flip. Kick. Wait, back when they were in the military together, Blowhole always called women inexperianced fish. Women= Fish. Women.

He gasped and quickly turned to check on the girls. Marlene and Kristen weren't doing too good, no experiance and all, but Rico and Private were sticking close. He and Skyla had both gotten separated in the heat of the fight, and Skyla was slowly being forced into a corner. He went to help the girl that was like a sister to him as fast as he could, but he was too slow.

A Lob had gotten a blow to the head. She groaned in pain, slumping into the arms of a Lob in unconsciousness. Blood poured out of the wound, enraging Skipper. "Get AWAY from her!"

It caught the attention of Rico, whose eyes widened at the sight of his bleeding, unconscious girlfriend. A cry of pain interupted him, looking at Marlene as a Lob tripped her. Her ankle looked like it was twisted from the fall. He looked back at Skyla, feeling conflicted. He finally decided to help Marlene; Skipper was with Skyla, everything would be fine. He needed to keep an eye on her, because Private and Kristen weren't the best fighters and defenders around. Skyla was with Skipper. She would be fine. She had to be.

Skipper tried to help her, but was overwhelmed with the numbers of the Lobs. Skyla was carried off by a Lob, and he was horrified to see Marlene being carried off kicking and screaming.

"Retreat now!" Blowhole shouted, and they all left. Skipper, Rico, Private, and Kristen all tried to catch them and get Skyla and Marlene back, but were too slow. The Lobs filled into multiple helicopters and motored off, leaving sad and angry people. Private and Kristen lowered their heads in sadness while Rico and Skipper thrashed at some nearby cars and walls.

Skipper caught his breath from his shouts and attacks, breathing out, "This ends now."

*-KTKK-*

Skyla groaned, rubbing her eyes with her hands. She blearily opened them, groaning again at the bright light. An evil cackle met her ears, and she squinted in the room she now recognized as a lab of some sort. The walls were a pure white and seemed to emit a bright light. She was chained to a wall by a door that slid open (she could tell because of all the Lobs exited as she awoke). The gray shackles were encircled around her hands, but not her feet, and they let her leave the wall just barely before they restricted her movement yet again. There were various machines and chemicals on tables, alot of which made a smell that Skyla was all too familiar with. There was a large super-computer on the wall opposite of her and the door, with Dr. James Blowhole standing in front of the computer with a smug and evil smirk on his face that she wanted to smack off.

"Blowhole," she hissed in pure hatred, "let me go."

He chuckled, taking his hands out of the pockets of his dark blue suit. "Please. Call me James."

"Not on your life, bastard."

"Not too happy, huh? You should be. I have more than you could ever ask for. Why not join me?"

"You sick, twisted, evil, vile-"

"Now now, no need to get angry," Blowhole said, his stormy gray eyes catching hers. "Besides, that wouldn't end to well for your friend."

Skyla narrowed her eyes, her eyes trapped in his, her shackles yanking painfully on her wrists as she tried to lunge at him. She growled, a sound that almost matched Rico's. "Who do you have?"

He smirked. He pressed a button on the computer, and she gasped at the scene. Marlene was in what looked to be a mid-evil dungeon. She was chained to a wall, much like Skyla was. When she squinted, she saw that Marlene's ankle was twisted and looking very painful. She was unconscious at the moment, but showed signs of waking up soon.

She glared at the man, her eyes once again locked in his. She distantly felt blood run down the side of her face, but she was too mad to feel pain at the moment.

"I know how good of friends the two of you are," Blowhole said, shutting the screen off. "You went to college together briefly, then you both dropped out. What happened?" He paused, but when she didn't answer, he continued. "I heard that your father died recently."

Skyla's eyes flashed dangerously. "I have no father! The closest thing to a father I have is Skipper, and he's very well alive! And I suggest you let me go before he comes here and MAKES you let me go!"

Dr. Blowhole grinned. "But, you see, when he gets here, he will get Marlene first. After that, he will come for you, and be heartbroken to find you brainwashed."

Skyla's glare faltered, turning fearful. "W-What?"

"You have a choice. You can either watch your friend die, or you can allow me to inject you with this," he said, grabbing a vile with a glowing purple liquid in it.

Skyla tried to loose her fear, but it stubbornly stayed with her. "Y-You're bluffing. Mind control isn't real."

He grinned evilly, his teeth looking suspiciously sharp. "Oh, but it is."

Skyla desperately tried to find something to help her escape, anything, but was disappointed to find no such thing. She thought back to all of her talks with Marlene, all the times they had together, and she couldn't let Marlene's life end so soon. Skipper would be devastated, and most likely blame her. She couldn't live with the guilt.

Making her decision, she breathed out, "Don't hurt her."

Dr. Blowhole grinned and stepped forward, needle poised and ready.

*-KTKK-*

Kristen: That mind control bit was lodged in my subconscious; I think it was from a story I once read. If you have any idea where I could have based that idea off of, please tell me via review or PM! If it's yours, I will give you credit!

Skipper: She copied someone's idea! That's gotta get her story deleted, right, Skyla?

Skyla: *reviewing FF rules* Sorry, Skipper. She's giving credit to the original author of the bit, so it doesn't count.

Kristen: Ha!

Skipper: *grumbles*

Rico: *growls while pointing at the part of mind control*

Kristen: *shrugs* Sorry, Rico. Just doing my job as an authoress and spicing up the story.

Rico: *growls and shields Skyla from Kristen*

Skyla: *blushes*

Private: Oh, don't be too hard on her.

Marlene: Yeah, she's just making it more enjoyable.

Skipper: *amusement in voice* That is debatable.

Kristen: Anyway, review!

Oranges and smiles!

*-KTKK-*


	5. Mind Control

Reviewer Responces:

xxAznPenguin: Nothing. Nevermind :)

Kristen: Goin on vacation, and I don't know if I'll have Internet access, but I hope I will! Rico is the only one here with me now, but that's okay! Here's the chapter!

Rico: Enjoi!

DISCLAIMER: I'LL NEVER OWN POM!

*-KTKK-*

Skipper paced in front of the other three as they stood in an alley. Private was crying heavily, Kristen was looking extremely guilty, and Rico was clenching and unclenching his fists, multiple emotions running across his face. There was definately anger, plus there was sadness, fury, fear, hatred, and more anger. He punched a wall, watching blood run down his hand with no emotion at all. Skipper was mostly worried about him. He knew bits and pieces of his past, but only... Skyla... knew all of it... Rico seemed to have finally cracked, if he hadn't already.

"This... is the last straw," Skipper growled. "He took away my parents, my life, the love of my life, and my little sister. It's time to end this, once and for all. Rico! You're going to go first and secure the basement, where he'll most likely have them. Private, you're going to watch our backs. Make sure no one sneaks up on us while we make our way to his lab. He'll be on the outskirts of Manhatten, in an old army base. I just know it. The bastard's using the same place we trained. Move out!"

They started to make their way to the streets, barely realizing it was dark now, before a shout stopped them.

"Hey! Whadda 'bout me?" Kristen yelled.

Skipper spun around, glaring so fiercely it stopped her in her path. "YOU don't do ANYTHING. You probably set us up in the first place!"

She stomped her foot, glaring. "I did no such thang! I hate the man more than you do!"

"I doubt that highly!"

"No? Did ya eva wonder HOW I got blind? He slashed ma eye 'cuz he was pissed when ma motha went missin! She still hasn't been found, and I doubt she eva will! I miss her like the dickins! Don't you DARE say I don't hate him!"

Untouched by her outburst for the most part, Skipper barely glanced at her. "You could be lying for all I know! How can I trust the daughter of evil?"

Private interveined. "Stop it!" she shouted, British accent coming out heavy in her irritation and desperation. "Weah all stressed about this just as much as you ah, Skippah! Kristen is obviously worried about Mahlene and Skyla, why can't she help? Blowhole has affected her JUST as bad as he has you, so STOP being so pigheaded and accept help from a strangah for once!"

Skipper looked guiltily at Private, putting a hand on her back. "Alright, alright, I'll let her come." Kristen smiled at that.

"Bu, ow can... she elp?" Rico rasped out, rubbing his irritated throat afterward.

"Good question, Rico. How CAN you help?" Skipper asked, looking at Kristen.

She smiled seductively. "Leave the outside guards to me."

*-KTKK-*

Kristen checked her hair and make-up in the puddle. Perfect as usual. She stood up, still wearing her outfit from the bar the previous day. It was now midnight, but she was used to the late nights. She winked at Skipper, and he gave her the signal. She put on her best smile and walked toward the guards at the entrance to the army camp. She immediately got their attention, and she had to cover up an eye roll. Men were all the same.

She smiled and fluttered her eyes. "Howdy! My car broke down near here, and I know nuthin bout machinery, so could you STRONG men please help me? I promise I can pay you back."

The four Lobs were practically tripping over themselves to follow her as she sauntered back to the alley. They were so distracted that they didn't know that they were being lead away from where the road was. She quickly turned to them when she was a fair distance away from them. They stopped too.

"Thank you for your co-operation," Kristen said as she smiled, though it wasn't at all sweet. It was creepy and evil, probably one of the only things she got from her father. She flipped her hair, and the confused Lobs were ambushed by the team. They were caught by surprise, which made them easy to take down. Once they were tied up, Skipper turned to Kristen with a smile.

"Maybe you CAN be useful to the team."

"That was wonderful, Kristen!" Private praised. "Now all we have to do is get Marlene and Skyla and defeat Dr. Blowhole!"

Rico gave Kristen a little smile before the mention of Skyla, then it quickly turned to a frown. He didn't like the thought of her being held captive of Blowhole, and he was going to unleash hell when he saw the deranged doctor.

*-KTKK-*

Marlene was reluctant to open her eyes, but the pain in her leg caused her eyes to shoot open. She caught sight of her ankle, wincing at its twisted image. She moaned in pain; she wasn't cut out for fighting or dealing with injuries. That was the team's job; hers was to help heal their wounds and come up with plans. Not fight.

She glanced at her surroundings. A stone gray cell held her, with shackles to complete the cage. It was dimly lit by a little light that flickered. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness, and she saw two Lobs at the end of the narrow hallway from her position. Finding it impossible to think through the plan, she decided to wait for Skipper to come and help. She just hoped they came quickly. Then a disturbing thought crept through her mind, and her heart dropped to her stomach.

Where was Skyla?

*-KTKK-*

Rico quickly laid waste to everything in his path to the dungeon-like basement. There wasn't a conscious Lob between the two. Skipper, Private, and Kristen followed, the only sound the quiet clicks of Kristen's heels. Rico took out two Lobs guarding the entrance of the basement, and the four rushed in.

Marlene looked relieved when she saw them. Her arms shook as she watched Rico pick the lock to the cell. They burst through the cell doors, crouching to Marlene's level.

"Are you okay?" Skipper asked, worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine. My ankle's just twisted."

Private smiled, and Kristen looked guilty. Rico picked the locks to her shackles and helped her up slinging her arm around his shoulders. He looked around, confused and worried. "Skyla?"

Marlene's expression dropped. "I don't know where she is. Dr. Blowhole separated us."

Skipper's expression hardened. "Private, take Marlene to a safe location and wait for us."

Private saluted and picked the other woman up, casting a glance over her shoulder. "Be careful."

Skipper nodded. They parted ways. The three met outside to think. "We've got a slight hiccup. Blowhole most likely has Skyla with him, so Rico, you're going to secure Skyla. Kristen, you disable any serious weapons Blowhole has, and I'll fight him and any Lobs that get in my way. Got it?" When they nodded, he smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. "Good."

They slinked their way to where the lab of the military was, eliminating the Lobs in their path. Dr. Blowhole's lab door soon came into view. Rico blasted it down with dynamite. They all got into battle positions (Kristen stumbling), but froze at the sight that met them.

Skyla. In Blowhole's arms. Laughing. Snuggling... WHAT?

"Oh, hello Skipper," Dr. Blowhole said with an evil grin.

"Skyla?" Skipper asked. He was confused and shocked, Kristen had her eyes narrowed in suspicion, and Rico had denial and disbelief in his eyes.

"Yeah?" she asked, gazing lovingly at Blowhole.

"What... What's going on?" he shouted, his temper flying. "Get away from him!"

She giggled. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Uh, he's EVIL!"

"Oh, Skipper," Blowhole faked a pout, "I'm hurt."

"Drop dead!" Skipper snarled, and lunged for him.

*-KTKK-*

Kristen: Skipper's mad at me because I stopped it there, but too bad! Gotsa go! Byyyyyeeee!

Rico: Byyyyyeeee!

Oranges and smiles!

*-KTKK-*


	6. The Final Fight

Reviewer Responces:

xxAznPenguin: Skyla IS Kowalski. Have you read their portfolios on my profile? Skyla is Kowalski turned female. I wanted Kowalski to be a girl in this fic.

MonkeyLucy: I'm glad I caught you off guard. I was aiming for that.

GrandOldPenguin: Thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy it. I'll make it as good as possible. And I'm glad I could teach you that. And don't rush on the title; take as long as you need.

I would also like to thank Maddog1997 adding my story as a story alert. Thanks you.

Kristen: *sobbing in a corner while Rico, Skyla, Private, and Marlene comfort her*

Rikki: I'm Kristen's best friend, and she's going through a really, er, tough time right now. So she asked me to post her stories from her computer. She apologizes for the long wait. She couldn't help it.

Skipper: Enjoi...

DISCLAIMER: Kristen doesn't own PoM.

*-KTKK-* r!KK!

Surprisingly, no Lobs showed up. Blowhole had uttered something along the lines of "want to finish you myself" to Skipper, but he was too busy kicking Blowhole's butt to actually listen. Kristen preoccupied herself with powering down the super-computer, which she knew would effectively power down all electrical devises. Rico, on the other hand, was shaking a hypnotized Skyla.

"Sky!" he shouted. "Ans'er!"

"James," she sighed dreamily.

Rico got mad and almost slapped her to snap her out of it, but couldn't bring himself to do it. He, instead, took out his anger by shouted cuss words that would make the devil himself cringe.

Then he suddenly got an idea. Maybe he had watched too many of Private's princess movies, or maybe he was crazier than he thought, but the corny idea actually sounded like a good one. True love's kiss.

Kristen frantically ripped out wires, pushed buttons, and typed codes. She knew what to do; as a child, she had listened in on her father's many conversations with fellow scientists. From there, she read many books on computers. While chemistry and biology weren't her strongest subjects, technology definately was. All she had to do was get to the main firewall and break it down, and she was very close.

Skipper fought very hard, and was slowly succeeding. He was punching and kicking with all of his might. He wanted to hurry and get out of there and make sure his little sister was okay. He wanted that this whole nightmare to be over. Dodging a punch, he swipe kicked Blowhole, smiling when the doctor fell. He quickly pinned him, his strength keeping him down.

"Where's the antidote?" he snarled.

Dr. Blowhole grinned. "Why should I tell you?"

"You tell me, or you die!"

"Violent, no?"

"Tell me!"

"Fine. The table behind me has a shot with a green liquid in it. That's the antidote."

Skipper narrowed his eyes. On one hand, he didn't want to trust him, but a bigger part of him told him that Blowhole wasn't lying. So he went with his gut and hesitantly got off him, keeping his eyes on him. He shuddered when he grabbed the needle, but he grasped it firm. Time to end the nightmare.

Kristen grinned and pressed one last button, and a dull moan came from the computer as it powered down. Every machines' lights dulled. Grinning in satisfaction, she turned to her father. He had himself propped on his elbows, still on his back from Skipper's assault. She walked over to him.

Rico grasped Skyla firmly but gently on the shoulders and pressed his lips to hers. She struggled, but couldn't break out of Rico's iron grip. He pulled away, but frowned at her words.

"What are you doing? I love James!"

Apparently, Private's princess movies were full of crap. He already knew that, but now he had legible evidence. Take that, Private.

"I have the antidote," Skipper said as he walked to them. "Take it."

Rico hesitantly grasped the needle, but told himself to trust Skipper. He grabbed a squirming Skyla and rolled up her sleeve, shoving it in her arm as gently as he could.

Kristen glared at her father. "Why? Why did you do this to me? And these innocent people?"

"They aren't innocent!" Blowhole snarled. "Skipper has always ruined my plans!"

"They deserve to be ruined!"

"YOU deserve to be ruined!"

"And thanks to you, I have been!"

"Listen, all I ever did was for you and your mother! It all came down when she went missing!"

"Lier! You were always drunk!"

He shrugged. "Alright, it's a lie. I never did like you, but your mother did, so I decided to just put up with you."

"Good. I hate you."

"Hate you too."

They were interupted by a pain-filled scream. They turned their attention to Skyla, who was on the ground clutching her arm, Skipper, who was looking frantic, and Rico, who held Skyla's hand tightly with a worried expression on his face. Skyla was clawing at her arm with tears running down her face.

"What happened?" Kristen asked, worried.

"I-I don't know! We just gave her the antidote, and-" Skipper stopped. He turned to a smug Blowhole and snarled, "What did it do to her?"

"Oh, that?" Blowhole asked in disintrest. "It's just a side effect. Acid is running through her veins, after all."

"WHAT?" they all bellowed together. "ACID?" Skipper continued alone.

"Yes, acid. Did I stutter?"

"How long until it wears off?" he ground out.

"Oh, it could last for... days."

"DAYS?"

"Is something wrong?"

"She could be in pain for days?" Kristen asked quietly.

Blowhole shrugged. "Yeah. Or it could end quickly. Or she could just die. I didn't really test it."

Skyla suddenly stopped. She panted for a minute, then opened her dark purple eyes. She smiled when she saw Rico and Skipper, but frowned at the sight of Blowhole.

"W-What's goin on?" she slurred.

"We need to get out of here," Skipper said, helping her up. He turned to Blowhole, who also got up and grinned evilly.

"I don't think so, Skipper."

Blowhole grabbed a remote from his pocket. When he pressed a green button, a giant cage fell onto the three, leaving Blowhole and Kristen free to roam. He grabbed Kristen's arm, keeping her from moving. She squirmed, but couldn't break from her father's iron grip.

"Let us out!" Skyla shouted.

"First, I have to fix my computer, thanks to SOMEBODY," he hissed, glaring at the shrinking Kristen. "Then I have to find young Patricia."

"You leave her alone!" Skipper shouted, pressing his body to the bars of the cell.

"But I need an assistant, and she has shown much progress," he said, grinning. "I plan on her joining me."

"I'll never join you." They turned to the doors, where Private stood, scowling at Dr. Blowhole. "Now let them go."

*-KTKK-* r!KK!

Rikki: Kristen's still upset, so I guess I'll sign off now...

Oranges and smiles!

*-KTKK-* r!KK!


	7. EVACUATE!

Review Responses (I finally learned how to spell responses! Yay! :D):

MonkeyLucy: XD Sorry! Didn't mean to throw ya off! XD

xxAznPenguin: HER! Have you not been paying attention? Private is a SHE in this story! I hope that was just a mistake...

17Bubbleslove: It's alright, and thank you! Actually, when you said the movie thing, it got me thinking AGAIN. I have been SEARCHING forEVER for actors and actresses! I couldn't find any good ones! But I found some! Yay! :D (Look below!)

Inkheart5351: Yes! Finally! Someone gets it! And nice to have a new reviewer :) Rico loves Marlene as a sister, and Marlene loves Rico as a brother; they're not actually blood-related. And Skipper's wrong? Kool! Someone finally understands! But may I ask what lead you to that conclusion? :)

GrandOldPenguin: Once again, thank you for your review! ^^ I love cliffhangers, but my friend says that I put too many in my stories. Do you think so? And everyone knows Blowhole is evil! I wanted it to sound like Skipper had no other option, because his "scientist" is hindered and he had to trust his enemy, which, of course, backfired a little bit. I had that idea of that on-the-spot ^^" I hope I made it realistic enough! And my friend and I came up with that when she was reading my chapter before I posted it. She said that, since I added in the part about the princess movies and Rico's dislike for them, I should elaborate. Well, elaboration done :)

I would like to thank all that reviewed and liked my story, "Stay in Bed, Rico" :) Love you guys!

I would also like to thank cuddles1234XD for adding me as a Favorite Author, and Author Alert! Yays!

I'VE GOT ACTORS AND ACTRESSES FOR THIS FIC!  
>Skyla Rusko- Mariska Hargitay! Ma gurl! (lighter skin; younger)<br>Rico Grayson- Ice-T! Ma boi! (younger; more muscular)  
>Patricia (Private) Goldson- Avril Lavigne (with her dark brown hair; younger)<br>Derek (Skipper) Johnson- Nicolas Cage (when he was a little younger)  
>Marlene Wilson- Jennifer Love Hewitt (lighter hair)<br>Kristen (Kitty) Blowhole: Angelina Jolie (younger)

Kristen: Of course, they still have the traits I gave them. Like, Ice-T has hazel brown eyes, but Rico has blue eyes, and Mariska has straight, dark brown hair, but Skyla has curly, black hair. See? The actors change a little to fit the characters. Anyway, like?

Skipper: Sure...

Everyone Else: *nods and smiles*

Kristen: Yay! On with the chapter!

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own PoM!

"Oh, Patricia, so nice of you to join us," Blowhole said, an evil grin on his face.

"It's Private," she glared.

"Private, where's Marlene?" Skipper asked.

"Safe," was all she said.

"Why don't you join me, dear? I can give you all you want."

"I don't need anything from you," she spat in disgust. "Skippah, Skyla, Rico, Marlene, and Kristen are all I need."

"Gotta love her," Skipper whispered to the others in the cage.

Blowhole glared and threw Kristen to the ground. He growled. "Fine. I don't need you."

Private just rolled her eyes. She ran at him and threw a punch, which he blocked. She aimed a round-house kick at his head, but he ducked. He threw a punch at her, and she blocked. Right after she blocked, she threw another punch, and was glad when it met his chin. Private was known for her powerful right-hooks, and they usually broke bone. Blood came out from his mouth, but he ignored it. He surprised her by knocking her to her feet with a kick. Now it was a wrestling match on the floor, something that needed upper body strength, which Private didn't have alot of.

Kristen had jumped to her feet when the fight started. She searched for a sharp object so the lock on the cage could be picked. When she found a sharp-looking rock, she rushed over to the cage, where the others were waiting.

"Well? Pick the lock!" Skipper shouted, glancing nervously at his "daughter." Private was pinned to the floor by Blowhole.

"I don't know how!" Kristen said. Rico reached out through the bars, grabbed the rock and the lock, and proceeded to pick the lock. When he finished, he and Skipper burst out, immediately rushing to rip Blowhole off of Private. The girl had bruises forming all over her. She had a busted lip and a blackening eye.

Blowhole ran to the side of the lab and pressed a button. A part of the wall disappeared, and a dark hall took its place. A yellow button also appeared.

"Well, it's been fun, but I must leave," Blowhole said. "Bye!" He pressed the yellow button and ran into the tunnel. Red lights flashed, and sirens busted their eardrums.

"EVACUATE!" a robotic voice shouted. "EVACUATE! SELF DESTRUCTION IN 50 SECONDS...! 49...! 48...! 47...!"

"You heard the alarm!" Skipper shouted, only slightly puzzled at why it was fifty seconds instead of sixty. "Let's get out of here!"

They all ran to the entrance, Skipper and Rico practically dragging a tripping Kristen and a disoriented and confused Skyla. Their hearts pumped radically as they all frantically tried to get out of the army's building before it blew up. Kristen finally just abandoned her high heels, because they were hindering her running. She caught up with the others.

"39...! 38...! 37...!"

"Help! Help me!"

Skipper stopped at a door when he heard frantic cries for help. Rico looked at him, silently asking what to do.

"Get them out of here! Go!" Skipper shouted over the blaring alarm. Skyla kissed Skipper on the cheek, then her and Kristen ran. Rico dragged off a screaming Private.

"Skippah! Skippah!"

"29...! 28...! 27...!"

Skipper winced and prayed for the others and himself to make it out safely while he kicked the door down. A young girl, a little younger than Private with red hair that was as red as a Coca-Cola can and light brown eyes, was tied to a pole with rope. She was thrashing to get away, but then she spotted Skipper.

"Please, help me!" she shouted in an accent that was confusingly familiar.

"I will!" he shouted, grabbing a knife out of his pocket.

"19...! 18...! 17...!"

Skipper ran over to her and cut the ropes. He wasted no time, grabbing her hand and running. He noticed that she was limping, so he scooped her up over his shoulder, frowning slightly at how little she weighed. He racked his brain for the nearest exit, happy that it was close. He turned a left down a hall, and was relieved to see the door. The others were there waiting for them, and they started running with him.

"9...! 8...! 7...!"

"Duck!" Skipper shouted, and they all jumped into the ditch that was used for training. Rico and Skipper shielded the four girls the best they could with their bodies. They could hear the voice from where they were counting down...

"3...! 2...! 1...!"

And there was a boom. Metal and wood flew. They all screamed.

*-KTKK-*

Kristen: Ahaha! Left ya hangin!

Skipper: *sarcastic* Yay.

Marlene: Where am I?

Skyla: And who is that? *points at red-head*

Red-head: I'm-

Kristen: Hush! You'll give it away! For now, just call her KJ, cause that's her nickname.

Private: When will we find out?

Kristen: Next chapter, guys, kay? I promise it'll be good!

Skipper: Don't make promises you can't keep.

Kristen: *growls*

Rico: *raises eyebrow* Hey!

Kristen: *calms down* Sorry, Rico. I didn't mean to steal ya thing. Anyway, review! And sorry this chapter was kinda short!

Skipper: Wait, KJ? That's-!

Kristen: Shush!

Oh yeah, and the KJ's played by the actress, Ariana Grande. She plays Cat off of Victorious.

Oranges and smiles!

*-KTKK-*


	8. Is It Finally Over?

Review Responses:

17Bubbleslove: Thank you :) I like them too! They're all my favs!

MonkeyLucy: NOOOOOOOOOO! Don't be normal :( I worry for normal people...

Kristen: *absentmindly* Why does everyone say I should continue? Everyone can kinda guess I ain't gonna abandon it now! Anyway, IIIIIIIIIIIIIII'mmmmmmmmm back!

Skipper: Joy.

Kristen: Again, no sarcasm!

Marlene: I don't know why you argue with him; he's so stuborn.

Skyla: It's highly unlikely that he will stop just because he was told to do so.

Kristen: *shrugs* It's fun. Anyway, you get to see who KJ is, and where Marlene has been! Yay!

Private: I think you already told us. KJ is-

Kristen: Private! No spoily!

Skipper: KJ IS-!

Kristen: Rico!

Rico: *tackles Skipper*

Kristen: Alright, I'll finish up here and let you get on to reading! Enjoi!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT KRISTEN AND KJ!

Skipper and Rico both withstood numerous amounts of wood and metal. It caused them a little pain, but all that mattered to them was protecting the girls. Once everything was quiet, they picked themselves out of the ditch and helped the girls out.

"My Louboutin's!" Kristen shouted, receiving dead-panned looks from Skipper and Rico while Private and Skyla gave her sympathetic glances.

"Thank you so much for saving my life!" the red-head said, directing the attention to herself. Her accent made them thank she was somewhere from Africa. She had slightly dark skin, around Rico's shade. She had on an old gray T-shirt with the word "ARMY" on it in a faded red. She had on a pair of black shorts, and she was barefoot. She had on a bracelet that had the jewels "K" and "J" dangling from it in gold.

"No problem," Skipper said. He squinted his eyes, looking at every detail. She was a little malnurished, but other than that, healthy. "Do I know you? You look and sound familiar."

"Um, I was kidnapped? Maybe you have seen me on the news, but my hair was a much darker brown dan dis trashy red color," she said, looking in disgust at her hair.

"Why were you with Blowhole?" Private asked.

"He was de one dat kidnapped me. He-He said he liked red-heads," she stuttered.

"Did he...?" Skyla trailed off, not wanting to say it out loud.

"No, but it was only a matter of time. I was tortured, though."

"Ringtail!" Skipper shouted suddenly, startling the others.

"What?" Kristen asked.

"You're Ringtail's daughter aren't you?" he asked in astonishment. "Kenya Juliet Jules? KJ?"

"How do you know my-?" She then looked at him, and her eyed widened in realization. "Uncle Skipper?"

She rushed and hugged him, which he returned. "I haven't seen you in three years! This was where you've been!"

"Yes!" she shouted.

All but Skipper, KJ, and Skyla were confused. Being the longest to be with Skipper in the HQ, she knew more than the others. The others asked what was going on.

"Julien brought his daughter to America when his wife was struck with a fatal disease and died," she explained. "He was royal, so he had alot of money. He bought the apartment building, and everything was looking better for them. But a year later, KJ was kidnapped from Central Park. The police never found any suspects." She got misty-eyed. "All these years, she's been here..."

Suddenly, a noise that sounded like a car engine cut through the night air. Their attention snapped up to the direction of the road. After a few seconds, a large SUV that looked fit to guard the president's limo pulled up to them. Skipper and Rico stood in front of the girls, but Private rushed forward.

"You did it!" she shouted at the passenger side window as it opened to reveal Marlene's smiling face.

"Of course I did," she teased, smiling.

"Marlene!" Skipper shouted, rushing to open the door. When he did, he found a familiar smiling face in the driver's seat.

"Roger!" he shouted.

"Hey, Skipper!" Roger shouted. Roger was a large, muscular man with sandy brown hair and brown eyes. He was the type of man that looked damn scary when he wasn't smiling, but lucky for most people he rarely ever stopped smiling. "Poor Marlene; she was limping up on my doorstep and told me what was happening! So I came here as quick as I could! Is everyone okay?"

"We're fine."

"Oh, good!" he shouted and got out of the car. "Now, who wants some treats? They'll be free!"

They all smiled and piled into the car, exhausted.

*-KTKK-*

Kristen: Next chapter is the last one...

Skipper: Finally.

Kristen: *frowns*

Private: Oh, you know you'll miss her!

Marlene: Yeah, we all will.

Kristen: *smiles* And sorry this was so short! I'll make up for it next chapter!

Marlene: Where's Skyla and Rico?

Private: They went to raid Kristen's fridge.

Kristen: WHAT? *runs to kitchen*

Skipper: Man, for a little woman, Skyla can sure eat...

Marlene: Review!

Oranges and smiles!

*-KTKK-*


	9. Drawn to a Close

Review Responses:

MonkeyLucy: Yays! :)

GrandOldPenguin: As always, your feedback is appreciated :) I love cliffhangers too (if you couldn't tell). And KJ? Well, I always wondered why Julien would come to America in this AU, and I decided that he came here after tragedy to get his daughter away from the sadness. But that's just me :) I've always loved Roger! How can I NOT bring him into the story? :) And the title? Don't worry about it :) I came up with a better one! But thank you for thinking about it :)

17Bubbleslove: They're always good? Yays! :D

Thanks to Thedoregirl for adding my story to Favorite Story and Story Alert ^^

Kristen: Last chapter! I'm sorry if there's any mistakes! It has been a pleasure to write this story! And I'm disappointed that no one noticed WHY I named KJ what I did. My anitials are KJ, as it states on my profile, plus take away the first letter of his name, and King Julien makes KJ. And they have the same anitials. King Julien Jules and Kenya Juliette Jules. Creative, no? *continues to ramble about pointless things*

Skipper: *amused* I think I might actually miss this.

Marlene: I know I will.

Private: Do we have to go?

Skyla: Kristen told us she was making background stories for us! We'll be back soon.

Kristen: *points to Skyla ans Rico* I'm still not talking to you!

Rico: Huh?

Skyla: She's mad at us for eating her cheesecake. *sticks tongue out at Kristen* It was guuuuuuuuuuuud.

Kristen: No!

Marlene and Private: Enjoi!

DISCLAIMER: If I didn't own them eight chapters ago, what makes ya think I'd own them now.

*-KTKK-*

After a long drive and steady conversation, they made it to Roger's little coffee place. It was on the corner of suburban street and country lane. It was a light purple on the inside, with decorative white tables and chairs. The counter had a display case beneath with all sorts of muffins and cookies and goodies. They piled the tables together to make room for everyone. Roger disappeared into the back.

Skipper glanced at Skyla from the conversation. She was smiling, but it didn't seem to go all the way to her eyes. He tapped her shoulder and asked her, unnoticed by the others, "Something wrong, Dollface?"

"It's just..." she trailed off, glancing to the side. She finally deflated. "We didn't get him."

"Ah, don't worry," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Once he shows up again, we'll get 'im."

She smiled, the light turned on in her eyes. She grabbed Rico's hand, getting a smile out of him too.

"Now, let's enjoy this food!" Roger shouted as he brought out a mixed platter of cupcakes and cookies and a tray of hot chocolate. The others, of course, agreed.

*-KTKK-*

While they were walking to the HQ, Skipper suddenly stopped. The others looked back at him curiously.

"Why did we stop?" Marlene asked, leaning on Rico's shoulder because of her ankle. They had yet to get rid of their injuries because their First Aid kit was at the HQ, but they had washed up at Roger's, and the pain wasn't that bad.

Skipper just pointed at the house beside them, and they all understood. It was Julien's house.

KJ's eyes filled with happy tears. "Home..."

Skipper led KJ up to the porch, and banged on the door. They waited a minute until a tired shout came from the other side. "Who dares to be waking me up at six o'clock in de morning?"

The door was thrust open, and Julien stood there in a robe. His usually neatly-groomed black hair was messed up from sleep, and he was rubbing his hazel eyes. "Skipper?" He glanced down at KJ, and his eyes widened. "Kenya!"

"Dad!" she shouted.

He swept her in a hug. Skipper smirked. "Glad you woke up, huh?"

"Thank you so much, Skipper!" he shouted. "If you ever need anything, anything at all, I will...! Eh, I will get Maurice to do it."

KJ giggled and gave Skipper a hug. "See you later."

"Later, KJ."

The father and daughter disappeared behind the door. Skipper walked back to the smiling group.

"Who was THAT?" Kristen asked.

"That's Julien!" Private said. "Why?"

"He was hot."

They all went to the HQ, laughing at what she said. Once they got there, Kristen's eyes widened. "Wow! This is amazin!"

"Do you have a place to stay?" Skyla asked.

Kristen shook her head. "No. I usually just crashed at the bar where I worked."

"Well then, welcome to your new home!" Skipper shouted with a grin.

"Really?" she asked. "You're gonna let me stay?"

"Of course!" He smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "You've earned it."

"Yay!" Marlene and Private shrieked and hugged Kristen. Skyla and Rico smiled.

"So, where's the guest room? I'm tired."

"Oh, uh..." Skipper trailed off, then looked at Skyla. "Do we have a guest room?"

Skyla shook her head. "That would be a negative."

"Well, I guess-"

"She can stay in my room!" Skyla blurted out.

"But where will you stay?" Private asked.

"Well..." She looked up at Rico from her place wrapped in his arms and smiled sheepishly. "Can I?"

He nodded and smiled.

"I'll stay with Rico in his room," she said with a blush.

Marlene, Private, and Kristen chorused, "Awww!"

Skipper glared at Rico. "Rico..." he said in a warning tone. "If you-"

"Skipper!" Skyla shouted, saving a nervous Rico. "Enough!"

Skipper's glare softened to a grin. "Alright."

"Wait, I don't have any clothes," Kristen said, gesturing to her torn dressed. "This is all I have."

Marlene, Private, and Kristen looked at each other and shouted, "SHOPPING!"

Their injuries and tiredness forgotten, they dragged a protesting Skyla out the door. Skipper and Rico just looked at each other, grinning.

*-KTKK-*

Kristen: And with that, this fanfic is brought to an end. I think that's a satisfying ending.

Everyone: See ya later!

Kristen: In my later fanfics! I actually plan to post one soon; it's called, "Dark Skies, Long Days". Check it out!

Oranges and smiles!

*-KTKK-*


End file.
